


Sugar to Taste

by Eline (Sans_Souci)



Category: Enzai: Falsely Accused
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dress Up, Guildias is a creep, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Molestation, Non-Consensual, Pedophilia, Pinafores, Tea, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_Souci/pseuds/Eline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guys is invited to tea . . . with Guildias. So I'm putting in the paedophilia warning because Guys' age is not very clear in the Japanese version of the game. Reformatted for AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar to Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Back in the day, when I did Seasonal Request Fics for the Enzai LJ comm . . . Whoo, those were the days. I used to be better at deadlines back then. 
> 
> For mistress_karnak on LJ, who wanted fluffy GuildiasXGuys. Not too sure if this is “fluffy” enough . . . I'm sorry if it wasn't what was required, but there's a fluffy item of clothing?

* * * * * * * * * *

“Stop dragging your feet!” the guard snapped at Guys.

Guys, who had been dragging his feet, sped up just marginally. He was not in a hurry to meet Guildias at all after the guard has summoned him from the workroom. 

Guildias was, quite frankly speaking, a lot creepier than Durer. The way that he would sometimes hum lullabies in the middle of the act, that disquieting smile when he was thinking of something embarrassing to do to Guys . . . Durer was just plain sadistic. Although Guys had heard that Vallewida got more of the kinky shit from the demented jailer . . .

“In there,” the guard said brusquely, motioning into a doorway. He rapped on the door stiffly and shoved guys into the room.

“Ah, you’re just in time for tea,” Guildias said from where he sat at a small table covered with a tablecloth.

“Don’t you have any manners?” Guildias asked mildly, staring at Guys over the rims of his spectacles. “I just asked you in for tea.”

Guys just gaped.

“But you are obviously a still gutter rat,” Guildias murmured to himself.

“Hey, don’t talk like I’m not here!” Guys spluttered. He hated the way his voice squeaked towards the end. On the plus side, in a few months, Guildias might lose interest in him.

“Well? I’m waiting,” Guildias said impatiently. Guys stepped into the room cautiously. There were no torture implements present, but that did not mean anything where Guildias was concerned. 

The table was set with fine porcelain--the kind of tea-set that had the paper-thin tea-cups with gold edging and matching saucers. There was even a proper sugar bowl, a milk pitcher and a plate of biscuits.

Guys could not remember when he had biscuits and tea with real sugar.

“You’re not dressed properly for tea,” Guildias said and brought out a package wrapped in brown paper. Ah. There it was. The catch. The kinky stuff . . . His imagination did not quite match up to reality as Guildias shook out the white lacy garment. No, his imagination still lagged a long way behind Guildias’ fantasies.

“But--but that’s a girl’s dress!” It was actually a pinafore. A lace-edged pinafore. With pale pink silk bows on the front. He had seen some girls wearing that sort of thing on Sundays.

“It’s a pinafore,” Guildias corrected him. “You just put it over your head and tie it around your waist. Come on, you don’t want to see me . . . upset, do you?”

Guys thought about the alternative of having Guildias pissed off at him and took the starchy pinafore hesitantly.

“Trousers off first,” Guildias said as Guys steeled himself to don the pinafore.

The pinafore felt alien to Guys--the lace was chaffing him in a most uncomfortable way.

“Come here--I have to do up the bow.” Guildias took perverse pleasure in making the bow as large and fluffy as possible. 

Guys shifted uncomfortably on his seat. Was this how petticoats on a girl felt like? Well they could keep all this itchy lace and fancy bows! The things he did for sugar . . . And to keep Guildias from getting pissed off.

“You look uncomfortable,” Guildias commented. 

Guys bit back his initial reply. “Uh, yeah, it’s the pinafore . . .”

“Stand up--I’ll try to fix it,” Guildias said briskly and Guys was lulled into a false sense of complacency as the older man reached for the pinafore.

Of course, Guildias’ intentions were far from innocent. In a trice, he had whisked Guys onto his lap. “There. That’s much better, isn’t it?”

 _No, it wasn’t!_ Guys wanted to yell, but doing so while sitting on Guilidas’ lap was not one of the smartest things to do. Fortunately, Guildias had turned his attention o pouring the tea.

Tea and biscuits—there were endless variations of how people liked to enjoy them.

For one thing, Guildias liked to dip his biscuits into his tea first. Then feed them to Guys. This would have been all right--except that it was Guildias’ pleasure to hold each tea-soaked biscuit in his mouth before transferring them to Guys.

Guys complied with this because he would have given anything in the world for Guildias not to do the “Open wide--here comes Mr. Biscuit!” routine again.

Through the starchy fabric of the pinafore, Guys could feel Guildias getting into the spirit of things already. He twitched and fidgeted through each torturous bite--so much so that Guildias smacked his thigh sharply.

“Behave!”

“It’s this silly pinafore!” Guys exclaimed, gesturing at the offending garment. But his sudden movement upset the teacup. For a moment there, he was glad for the pinafore--its starchy material and lacy flounces had saved him from a lapful of hot tea.

“Ah, that was naughty of you--your pinny is ruined,” Guildias admonished him. “And my good suit! You deserve a spanking!”

Guys heaved a silent sigh. He really wished that he was back making shoes.

* * * * * * * * * *


End file.
